The Sanctuary (ON HIATUS)
by SorceressSupreme7
Summary: It's a crossover that came to my mind after watching the movie Doctor Strange. It's my first story. It also might have some spoilers (for those who haven't seen D Gray-Man Hallow or haven't read the manga yet). The fic follows the life of Allen Walker, the exorcist who learnt how to cross dimentions and all that jazz that comes with it. Full summary inside. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 0

**_Chapter 0_**

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the two: D Gray Man or Doctor Strange. They belong to their respective creators.

English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes and it's my first story here so all comments are welcome. I hope you enjoy~~

So. summary: The fic follows the life of Allen Walker, the exorcist who learnt how to cross dimentions and all that jazz that comes with it. After the events in the Northern-American branch and being put behind bars in the Order itself, Allen thought that that was the end, that his life has lost all its meaning and purpose. That's until an incident takes place and changes Allen's point of view 180 degrees. He learns new stuff about himself and his limits on the journey to recovering himself and winning the Holly War. (Every character of DGM will show up in a certain moment and everyone will have a role for the development of the story, some Doc. Strange characters too. And, one last thing, I haven't decided yey if there will be pairings or not as of yet.)

Doctor Strange x DGM AU

The story starts after the Alma Karma Arc with slight alternations:

•Alma Karma is alive and in The Order's dungeons struggling with the leftover Dark Matter inside him (As in the battle, before the wake of the 14th, Allen tries to purify him)

•Kanda doesn't leave The Order to keep an eye out for Alma and Allen

•Allen is also in the dungeons and Link watches him

•Lavi and Bookman escape the mansion

•Apocryphos attacks but Allen isn't saved by the Noah

•He contracts the Ancient One as Cross, through Tim, tells him to

•Cross is alive and keeps an eye out for what's happening

•Asian branch is much more involved

•Lvellie needs more exorcists therefore he keeps Allen and Alma alive

•Thirds are on the Earl's side

•Noahs and the Sorcerers have a long backstory involving the 14th and the Earl (his Skulls- Dark Dimension maybe or are stolen idea)

•Allen and Neah have potential to be Masters/Sorcerers

•The clan of Bookman and the Sorcerers are connected

•Instead of Doctor Strange there will be an OC-a girl, 19y/o, Sarojini(in the lotus) Suravi(sun), friends call her Saró , Master of Hong Kong Sanctum Sanctorum along with Zhang Xia, carries a relic (a beautifully carved dagger that cuts through everything including dimensions and the astral beings), average height, with dark grey hair, has some battle scars(her scars are the ones that Dr. Strange has on his arms and hands after the accident- they will be caused by the Noah through torture)

•Allen finds peace with Neah and they work together

•The way Kanda awakens the 14th is different which is connected to Allen purifying Alma

· From Doctor Strange's part: the Ancient One is alive and the Dark Dimention is mentioned. Also, Cross, knowing magic, Bookman being a bookman and having this amazing skills and Zu (is the one who crafted the dagger Saro has) will be called "Master" by Saro, as she has seen them in Kamar-Taj and what they can do.

It kinda follows the manga to a point, with all the mentioned above alternations and then it follows its own flow.


	2. Chapter 1 The fight that started it all

_Disclaimer: I do not own neither D Gray Man nor Doctor Strange._

 _Enjoy~~_

* * *

 _"This is wrong! This is wrong! THIS IS WRONG!"_ Allen was screaming in his head. They were friends, they grew up together, not to mention Alma was the one Kanda was looking for. And now this… It's all Earl's fault…

"Anyway, I have to do something and it has to be now!" Allen was trying to find a way to fix the disaster unfolding before him: Alma and Kanda were in a fierce battle, Tokusa had almost completed his transformation in an Akuma, Bak and Fou were barely holding up against Tokusa and Tyki respectively and the rest of the Order were laying around injured, saddened and unable to do a thing.

And of course the Earl and the other Noah were watching from above "the show" as how they referred to it, waiting their plan to kick in soon.

"Kanda… Alma.. " Master Zu was chanting as if that was going to help.

In this very moment Allen made up his mind. He had no other choice but to interfere in the battle the Second Exorcists were having. With new-found determination and basically no plan he jumped in.

Kanda had already succumbed to his anger and hate just as much as Alma had. Both were attacking each other with no thought and then regenerating repeatedly. Kanda had reached Forth Illusion style, already drained a lot of his life energy, hair becoming grey and taking attack after attack and responding immediately.

"Stop it. Don't you see that you are doing exactly what they want?! " Allen screamed hoping someone heard him.

"Stay away, Moyashi!" Kanda roared in response.

Then it struck him! Allen's Crown Clown sword purified Dark Matter, so if he purified Alma, then this would end, right? _"How didn't I think of it earlier?!"_ Allen though, before activating his Innocence.

He had no idea what would come next…

The white-haired exorcist jumped in between the fighting friends and turned to Alma.

"I know you don't know me, but I can help" he said. Alma looked at him strangely before catching Allen with his tail.

"Get the fuck away from here!" Both Kanda and Alma screamed.

Struggling to free himself, the British exorcist managed to take out his sword to purify Alma. As he thrust his sword into Alma's body he did not notice the attack Kanda had sent…

Right before the Moyashi stabbed Alma, Kanda had entered into his Fifth Illusion Style sending off his strongest attack towards the boys without a second thought.

On the other side of the site, the Earl was starting to get quite nervous as he wasn't very sure what the hell was going on.

"What's Allen-chan doooing?" Road whined.

"I'm not so sure. Just hope he doesn't kill himself and our precious 14th."

Down on the improvised battlefield, Allen never expected this outcome. One moment he was trying to help Alma and the next he felt strong surge of pain though his entire backside. A moment later he realized that he had taken an attack, probably Kanda's and then came the numbness and darkness.

A minute or two later he woke up tied to an enormous marble chair and the 14th was before him.

"I'm sorry about this. I didn't not mean it to happen like this. But I'll take over your body for the best of both of us." he said sounding somehow apologetic.

"Please, please don't do anything to hurt my friends. Or even beter, let me out of here." Allen wanted to sound threatening, but it came out more like a tired plead.

"Worry not, my boy." Neah smiled. "I just hope that one day you realize that I'm no threat to you if we find the balance. And that we have a common enemy…"

Back onto the battleground, after Kanda attacked both Allen and Alma, he waited for the smoke to clear. What met his eyes was a sight he'll never forget. Allen was shielding Alma while having pierced him with his blade. He had taken the full power of the attack and now his skin was turning grey. Alma, on the other hand, was surrounded by a deep purple smoke which actually turned out to be Dark Matter. Kanda widened his eyes when he realized baka Moyashi had tried to purify his friend while taking the attack.

Alma was wide-eyed. He wasn't very sure what was happening as of now.

"It might hurt a little, but don't worry, you'll be fine." the white-haired boy in front of him whispered before fainting and turning into a Noah. Then the darkness took him too and he felt some pain, but it wasn't that bad at all.

"Now I am in control. Earl, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"- Neah/Allen screamed and raced towards where the Earl was standing.

"Ahh, lovely brother~~ Fancy seeing you here." the Earl sing-sang.

Both engaged into a battle which didn't last very long. Both were ferociously attacking each other. They seemed equal in strenght; they couldn't overpower one another. It all went back and forth; Neah taking a hit, then ducking to avoid the next one and then serving his own set of offenses-some of which hit their target- The Earl. The latter decided that it was time to take his leave. And so, barely missing another hit from Neah, he opend Ark gates and all Noah left the premisis. Along with his Noah, the Earl pulled the Thirds as well, or whatever was left of them.

Then Allen fainted, as inside his mind he managed to overpower Neah and gain back his control. Unfortunately, he was dead tired so he immediately fainted.

Over the ruins of the North-American branch there was an eerie silence. And then the observing Inspector Link, who came in time to witness just the retreat of the Earl and the fallen Noah-looking like Allen screamed:

"Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu and Alma Karma, you all are under arrest." And send his binding feathers to restrain the exhausted fighters. Bak, Fou, Master Zu, Renny and pretty much everyone from the Science devisions objected to that.

"What the hell?! On what grounds do you say that? You have no right to do this to them, to the boys that pledged their lives to the Order! Everything was calming down and we were about to take over the situation!"Renny ,being the powerful woman she was, tried defending the exhausted, half-dead exorcists. That gave green light to the others who stood up for their friends.

"Are you insane?!", "Leave them alone", "They need medical treatment" and all sorts of phrases of this kind erupted from the other present people.

"SILENCE! This is order. Take them into custody." Lvellie roared to silence the uprising of the others. "We are going back to the Black Order Central HQ".

Even though there still were protests from the friends of the captured, they knew better. If someone did something that the despotic Lvellie didn't like they were out, and they wouldn't be able to help further, so they quieted down, bid their goodbyes to each other and separeted.

* * *

 _Just sort of A/N: I know that probably the chapter seems a little chaotic, but (I hope :D) this won't happen again. There might be some mistakes (sorry). I am going to try to keep up with some sort of updating schedule but school is hectic now so I don't promise much. All reviews, comments, constructive critics and stuff are welcomed. And just to mention, any similarities are a total coincidence._

Aand one thanks to _jy24_ for the encouraging very first review I get as an author here^^


	3. Chapter 2: Fights

Hello, everyone. Sorry for being late, but school is getting super tiring. Anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you like it~ All comments, reviews and critics are welcomed and apreciated. Thanks to all the followers and reviews so far^^

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man, Doctor Strange or anything else mentioned as an element from series or a book.

One last thing, there might be some grammar mistakes (sorry) and some characters might appear a little OCC, but yeah, I tried to stick to original as much as possible. Enjoy~

* * *

It wasn't only the North-American branch that was taking a hit. All over the world at this very moment a battle was occurring. Swarms of Akuma were attacking different locations all over and the Thirds were all drowning into madness and hatred since the awakening Alma cells they had and Dark matter were fusing together.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Lefcus, Greece**

"More Akuma are coming!"Timothy screamed, alerting his teammates.

And truly, it was bad, very bad, as the place was already choking with Akuma. The present exorcists: Lenalee, General Nine and Tim, were barely holding things up. What was even worse was that Goushi wasn't much of a help anymore since he was barely stopping himself from succumbing to the darkness threatening to take him over.

"Lenalee-right, Timothy-left! Lau Jimin, come here!" General Nine was voicing out orders, trying to come up with the best strategy for the moment.

" _What am I supposed to do now?! We are severely outnumbered, the Third_ _'_ _s out of the picture and we are getting tired_ _…_ _I guess it_ _'_ _s a fight till death probably_ _…"_ the usually strong and confident woman was, probably for the first time in forever, being insecure of the outcome of the battle.

As if the observing dragon read her mind, it transformed into the female Noah, Lulu Bell, and spoke:

"You're gone now exorcists! You cannot win as Alma Karma is already awake! Now it's just a matter of time!"

As on cue, Goushi completely lost his inner battle between his strong believes in God and the Order, and the anger and hatred towards that very same organization. Just a second after hearing Lulu Bell's menacing laughter, he lost it, resulting into him transforming into a monstrous-looking Akuma, blinded by hate and Dark Matter.

"Haha, exorcists. Look where experimenting with Dark Matter got you!" Lulu Bell was enjoying the show from the side. Not that she feared something; she just felt no need to interfere since her Akuma were doing the job for her perfectly.

"It's like fighting a hydra! You kill one and two more show up!" Lenalee remarked in a voice full of worry, fear and exhaustion. " _I wonder how the others are. I hope, sincerely, that the situations they handle aren_ _'_ _t as bad as ours. Nii-san, are you alright? If anything happens here, please don_ _'_ _t grieve too much_ _…_ _stay strong for Allen-kun, Lavi, and Kanda... the Order_ _…"_ Dark thoughts started plaguing the mind of the green-haired exorcist.

"Focus!" General Nine roared.

At the same time, Timothy decided to bring Goushi down. However, even his best efforts weren't enough to fight the beast back and the kid took a nasty hit from the berserk resulting into him falling on the ground. Klaud just saw that and decided her newest apprentice was a priority so she went to pick him up and try to place him in a safe zone.

"Lenalee, finish off the Third! And remember, he's an enemy now, and sees you as one, too. Don't show mercy!"Klaud knew that the young exorcist wouldn't like the task given, but she had no choice. "Lau Jimin, carry on fighting."

Lenalee didn't like this one bit. But Goushi was going to attack her anyway, so she had no choice but to use her Dark Boots to launch a cutting wind-enforced attack which didn't miss its target, as Goushi, no, the Akuma fell to the ground.

"That's enough! Retreat!" Lulu Bell suddenly issued an order and on the next minute there were no other signs of the advancing Akuma other than the destruction they left behind. This action itself left the remaining exorcists extremely baffled.

"This is good and bad at the same time."Klaud remarked as she observed the now empty battleground.

Lenalee looked her with a rised brow.

"They left and we are alive, that's the good part; but it also means the Earl has some other plans and I don't like that" the General finished her thoughts. "Let's find a place to rest and get in touch with the others."

And the tired trio stared to slowly make their way to the nearest place that could offer them what they needed now-a shelter, first aid and connection to the Order.

* * *

 **Jikaljan, Russia**

General Sokalo's team was struggling with Akuma, too though the General saw it as a "mere practice".

"Come on slackers! Man up and fight! What a fine night to kill everything in sight!" That was Sokalo's idea of encouraging, topped off with his trademark 'mad hatter-like' grin that could give anybody the chills.

Krory and Kiredori were fighting like there was no tomorrow as the Akuma weren't giving them a second to take a break. Kiredori was maintaining to keep her usual cold appearance looking like battling a hundred Akuma at once was a trivial thing. Her powers as a Third were giving her an advantage as she was devouring the monsters one after another. Krory was having some trouble since he was getting tired as the time went by. Yes, he was drinking Akuma blood pumping himself for every upcoming attack, but it still took a toll on him. Miranda, on the other hand, was using her Time Record to heal the General and Krory, as Kiredori had her regeneration kicking in every time she took a hit. " _Ahh, I_ _'_ _m so useless again_ _…_ _they are fighting and I cannot do a thing!_ _"_ Miranda's thoughts were consuming her focus when she heard Krory's voice encouraging her.

"Focus Miranda, please. You are anything but worthless. Thanks to your power we can stand against the waves of monsters. Keep it up!"

Miranda's heart warmed up as she returned 100% focused on the battle, for the sake of her friends.

There was one odd thing in this picture, though… and that were the Noahs standing at the side, watching and NOT taking part in the battle. Why they standing there, no one but them knew. They haven't even said a thing so far. " _If only there weren_ _'_ _t so many Akuma, I could be able to fight them! I need to even the scales with those despicable twins_ _…_ _!_ _"_ Usually Krory wasn't a vindictive person, but they had hurt him and his friends so he wanted to defeat them, very, very badly.

And, by the side, were calmly sitting and watching the twins, Jasdero and Devit, and Tryde.

"Can't we just end it faster? I see that vampire over there, I want to kill hiiiim!"Jasdero was becoming impatient.

"Hold your horses, you know we can't. At least not until _that_ happens." the usually silent Tryde responded calmly.

"It takes the fun of it, but whatever…"Devit couldn't look any more bored then that, but that were the Millennium Earl's orders.

At the battlefield, things were stable for now; neither were the Akuma overpowering, nor were the exorcists. The General was swinging Madness burning anything that came into contact with it, laughing like a maniac while doing so. Krory was feeling like his teeth were about to fall off and Miranda was starting to get a little dizzy. It was only Kiredori that was stoically keeping things up…until she felt something off. Her head was starting to hurt and her whole body felt like it was about to catch fire; she was actually _feeling_ something that was beginning to look like _pure hatred._

Krory saw her clutching her head like she wanted to rip it off. " _Is she alright?_ "

"Oii, focus here Third!" Socalo noticed the struggle of the girl.

Suddenly, a laugh worth matching Socalo's insane one caught their attention.

"It has started! Alma karma IS AWAKE! Your Order is going to fall!" the twins were laughing, their triumphing grins matching and looking down on the fighters.

"I would love to crush you, but I think someone else will be doing that for us."Tryde, being as calm as ever, said.

That got the exorcists puzzled. What the hell was going on?! Their train of thoughts was stopped by a blood-freezing scream. The exorcist's attention was brought to the female Third, as she started twisting and turning, becoming one of the very monsters she was fighting not too long ago.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU! PERISH!" was the last legible thing that came out of her mouth.

"What the…?"Krory voiced his surprise. Miranda was watching horrified as one of her comrades turned into an Akuma.

"As Alma Karma is now awake, his cells in her are activating, taking over her consciousness. Now she is a mindless berserk. Hmm, this goes to prove you that you shouldn't meddle with Dark Matter." Tryde explained.

"I don't care! Oii, vampire boy, kill it!" Socalo barked his merciless order.

"What?! You don't honestly believe I am going to do it, right? She was a comrade…" Krory weakly protested.

"You weaklings…That WAS your comrade. Not anymore!" Socalo couldn't put up with their shit anymore so he took it upon himself to finish off the Third. Even though the beast was stronger than most Akuma, it wasn't something Madness couldn't handle. The General jumped off to the beast, slashing and burning it. "Madness: Cremation Dance!" Socalo roared and the fast-paced attack hit the beast in its chest. It needed more than one of those attacks, but in the end with the help of Miranda's Time Record the Third was defeated.

As this was happening the Noahs got the news that the Earl had retreated from his battle and even though they didn't want they had to follow and leave too.

"It's not over yet" Devit ominously whispered as he left the scene through one of the gates of the Ark.

That action along with the retread of the Akuma shocked the exorcists, but it was welcomed as they were tired and wanted to go home as fast as possible.

"At least you are alive, man up a little!" the General scolded his gloomy companions.

" _He has a point_ " Krory thought.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **Whan Shan, China**

To say that Lavi, Bookman, Chaozii and Noise Marie were stressed was understatement. It was uncommonly quiet, so quiet that even Noise Marie couldn't pick up a sound. Nothing was happening as they were walking through the forest. When they reached a waterfall, they stopped to take a break.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Lavi asked since the tension was building up.

"I can take the innocence to the inn, seeing there aren't Akuma to battle, and then bring it to the Order." Marie suggested.

"Yes, Marie. We will catch up to you in a minute." Bookman answered, after which the blind man left.

"Isn't it strange? That there weren't any Akuma fighting to get the innocence?" Chaozii voiced the most important question running through the heads of the present exorcists.

Lavi, Bookman, Chaozii and Marie were sent on a mission to China to retrieve an innocence fragment and so far they hadn't met a single obstacle.

"It is, indeed, but we cannot do anything now." Bookman reasoned.

Suddenly a golem appeared out of nowhere, caring a recorded message.

"Who would be sending it now?"Lavi wondered out loud.

" _The North-American branch is under attack! I repeat; under attack! There are too many level fours and even the Earl himself is here_ _…_ _._ _"_ There was some silence afterwards. Before anyone could react, the message resumed: " _Alma Karma is awake. He is attacking the Order as well. The staff is injured, but alive. The 14_ _th_ _is awakening as well! All available exorcists are to come here! Please, help!_ " And like that, it ended.

"What the hell…?" Lavi needed a second to process the information. The branch was under attack? Alma Karma? Allen had succumbed to the 14th? Just what was going on?!

As Bookman was about to order them to leave immediately an Ark gate stopped them. From it emerged a Noah. " _Fiidora_ " Bookman thought, he knew the Noah from his archives.

"Now my dear exorcists, I cannot allow you to continue. Ahh, what do I see here? Two Bookmen? I think I've just hit the jackpot, don't you think so? But I'm not sure if you cansay the same." Fiidora smirked.

"You filthy Noah!"Chaozii activated his innocence and threw himself forward without a plan.

"Don't!"Lavi screamed, but it was too late. The Noah parried his attack easily and had Chaozii in a death grip, unconscious. Then Fiidora showed his powers; that tongue of his that carries his "parasites". And in front of the Bookmen he infected their comrade whose condition worsened the minute the "parasites" entered. Lavi and Bookman shared a look and decided to launch an attack. Lavi with his hammer and Bookman with his needles fought the Noah, but he turned out to be stronger than he looked. Even with the combined attacks, both exorcists couldn't do much. After a very vicious battle, the Bookmen were almost knocked out. Fiidora used the opportunity to infect the younger apprentice with his "parasites". Lavi felt them immediately. It was as if a needle pierced the skin and then as if there were moving worms underneath his skin. It was disgusting feeling which later brought along and a head- and heartache. As it got harder to breath Lavi slowly slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness even though there was a faint voice calling him out.

"STUPID APRENTICE!" That faint voice was actually Bookman who was loudly calling him in reality.

"Now that he is out of the picture, will you so kindly come with me?"Fiidora decided to offer at least some respect to the older Bookman, for some reason. He now had his apprentice so he was sure that he'd follow. Bookman thought for a moment.

"I will come. "He said briskly.

And so an Ark gate opened and Fiidora, carrying Lavi, stepped aside to give path to the Bookman. The older exorcist entered, but not before leaving a clue to his and Lavi's whereabouts, unnoticed by the Noah.

Fiidora threw one last look and entered the gate that disappeared immediately after that.

* * *

As Noise was heading back through the forest, he overheard a flying golem. To understand its message better, the exorcist activated his innocence. What he heard was frightening.

" _The North-American branch is under attack! I repeat; under attack! There are too many level fours and even the Earl himself is here_ _…_ _._ _"_ There was some silence afterwards. " _Alma Karma is awake. He is attacking the Order as well. The staff is injured, but alive. The 14_ _th_ _is awakening as well! All available exorcists are to come here! Please, help!_ "

The name of Alma made Noise Marie remember what happened some years ago in the Asian branch. He had to go back to check what is happening. What made him go faster was the scream of the Bookman; apparently Lavi was down; he definitely had to hurry.

As he arrived at the waterfall, he was shocked to hear only the barely breathing Chaozii, lying in the water, and nothing of the other two companions of his. Unfortunately, the man had no other choice, but to lift the unconscious man and head back to the local inn, again. What he failed to notice now, but was going to be essential later were the needles that the Bookman deliberately left on Chaozii's uniform. They fromed a pentagram, an "N".

For the exorcist's luck, they reached the inn in piece and there the owner offered a first aid kid to help the smaller man. He was having a high fever, was very pale and sweaty and overall, becoming worse than before. Marie knew he couldn't do much, so he went and asked for the first train to go back home.

* * *

 **At the Order**

Slowly some of the groups of exorcists were returning to their home, most of them injured, some confined and very few others in a better condition. As Kanda, Allen and Alma were immediately taken down to the dungeons, the chief decided to push back a little their predicament as he knew they'll hold a little longer so that he could welcome the rest of the returning fighters. Komui was happy to see them alive and at least sort of well;he then hugged his dear sister like there's no tomorrow and in general, everyone were overjoyed to be at home at last.

"But Brother, where are Lavi and Bookman?" After looking around Lenalee asked, slightly worried.

"They were taken. I barely managed to get Chaozii." The freshly entered exorcist Noise Marie said almost dropping the limp man, since he himself was very exhausted now.

That simple statement sent the Order in chaos again.

* * *

P.S.: I don't know if I'd be able to update before the Christmas break, but I definitely will do it during the holidays.~


	4. Chapter 3: Interrogations Pt1

_Hello, guys. First of all, happy belated holidays^^ Sooo sorry for the delay, but school was taking up my whole time (midterm tests and stuff) and then a writer"s block hit me. Well anyway, to make it up to you all, reading the story, here is the first part of a double update^^_

 _Please enjoy, and any comments, reviews and critics are welcome._

 _P.S.: I reversed things a little bit for the sake of the story (The conversation with Cross and what happens with him afterwards happens befor the whole Alma Karma thing but here happens after that._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or any of the other references I do with other shows- they belong to their respected owners._

* * *

 ** _With the Black Order_**

Allen, Kanda and Alma were travelling in a separate, from the rest returning scientists, compartment, surrounded by seals and CROWs. No one uttered a single word as different thoughts were roaming in their heads.

" _This time they'll definitely kill me…"_ Alma thought sadly, occasionally stealing a glance or two at Kanda.

" _Che. Stupid CROWs and Order. If a strand of hair falls from the heads of those two idiots hell will break loose."_ Kanda thought defensively, surprising himself with that thought, but he better accept it. Both of them were closer to him than anyone expected, like brothers of his, both with idiotic tendencies to value other's lives more than their own.

" _So this is it, huh? Well, Neah, now we are both going down… I just hope the others are alright…"_ Allen was trying really hard not to let dark thoughts to plague his mind. _"I'm ready to take the hit, so to say, as long as BaKanda, Alma and the others are safe."_ The martyr voice in Allen spoke up.

The whole trip to the European branch went by in utter silence; the only sound being the even breathing of the soon-to-be-prisoners.

The ride to the HQ seemed endless and when they got out were dragged out, they were met with what a sight! Lenalee, Klaud and Tim had just came as well and when she saw her best friends binded and surrounded by CROWs a shriek left her lips and tears began forming. Klaud shot a glare worth challenging Kanda's own. Behind the just arrived exorcists, a commotion was going on; everyone was frantic, Noise Marie was looking as if he had failed a mission, Miranda and Krory were worrying and Komui just didn't know what to do. When his eyes were met with the new prisoners he just lost it.

"I demand an explanation!" His voice boomed. He was enraged. The older staff of the Order had seen him like this only once, when they had taken Lenalee for synco-testing without his consent and he was worried to no end.

"The exorcists are arrested as follows: Allen Walker- for high treason against the Black Order; Alma Karma- of betraying Innocence and the Order and Kanda Yuu- of physical assault and co-operation with the Noah.

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! Are you bloody stupid?! Wisley's abilities include being able to get into someone's head. There is no possible way BaKanda could've stopped him!" Allen screamed. What the hell?! They had no right to accuse them of such things. Lenalee was fully crying by now, after witnessing that and learning on the go that Lavi and Bookman were taken by the Noah and Chaozii being in the infirmary in critical condition. " _It's too much…too much to handle…"_

The Generals and pretty much the only ones who weren't so shaken up. More like they were appalled and fuming. No one liked the scene unfolding before them.

"Send the exorcists in the dungeons; I'll interrogate them as soon as possible" Lvellie's voice boomed over the noise the staff of the Order were making. "I'm calling on an emergency meeting on highest level immediately!"

The CROWs took the confined exorcists and brought them to the dungeons, reinforced with more seals just in case they tried anything. None of them had the energy, the nerves to riot against what was happening, for they knew that once an order from that asshole of a head of the Order was issued, no one could do a thing.

Back upstairs, Komui was fuming. Now, THAT was a rare sight; the always cheerful, lazy, light-minded person was now dead serious, annoyed to no end, walking around in circles as if that would do something.

"What's wrong with him? Is he trying to do a "witch hunt" or impose another Inquisition? They are our best exorcists…our family…

"Nii-san, on that meeting, I know you will do your best" Lenalee was trying hard to encourage her brother.

"In addition, you know that the whole Order is behind you and watches your back, not Malcolm's interests." Reever calmly added, just stating a fact.

All Komui did was nod to the statement before looking his watch- it was time for the meeting; he had no idea how it was going to go. All he knew was that he was going to fight for his exorcists no matter what.

When the chief executive of the science division entered the room he was met with a sight rare to be seen- ALL the Generals were there, yes including Cross, and Lvellie, inspector Link and his other dogs as well.

"Please, Mister Lee, take your seat." Lvellie's greasy voice startled the scientist. And Komui did so.

"I believe that there's no need to explain the reasons behind this emergency meeting. The two current situations to be discussed are the disappearance of Bookman and Lavi Bookman Jr. and the three exorcists currently locked in the dungeons. I…"

"Excuse my interference but I believe that locking them, SENTENCING them to imprisonment is completely outrageous. Our best!" Klaud got quite passionate about the prisoners.

"Tch. I don't care all that much, but I want an audience with my stupid apprentice. As for something else I don't essentially care." Cross stated calmly, or more likely bored.

"How can you, Cross?! What about their well-being?" Tiedoll's kind yet concerned voice followed Cross's statement. The latter made no attempt to defend himself.

"All right then, it will be arranged after the interrogations." Lvielle smirked. "Just _perfect; he probably will try to disclose some information to his apprentice and we will get it."_

The meeting lasted about an hour or two, in the end the exorcists were to be "interrogated" and then given the authorities were satisfied with the results, they could be released. As for the missing Bookmen- a search party was to be send out as soon as they got some sort of a lead. " _Well, it wasn't the best outcome of the meeting, but it could be way worse."_ Komui thought as he headed down to the dungeons to inform the locked comrades of his.

When he reached out his final destination, the scientist was greeted with the sight of the gloomiest and most silent atmosphere ever. They weren't even fighting; just sitting there, waiting.

"Hello guys. I know you are probably angry and confused, but this is the work of the higher-ups. The outcome of all of this is that all of you will be interrogated and then hopefully released. Therefore my advice is to keep calm and answer normally, no matter how stupid or irrelevant the question is, the end result is what we are going after and it is you being released without unnecessary trials and problems, okay? And before I could forget, Allen, Cross wants to speak to you after all of this is over. Guys, I cannot do anything more so my last words are: Stay strong!"

The reactions following that were a " _tch"_ from Kanda, a nod from Allen and a glimpse of hope in Alma's eyes. All Komui and pretty much the whole Order could do now was to pray everything ends as good as possible.

And so in the following days the interrogation began; it was tiring and painful to watch. The CROWs would lock them up and question them for hours to no end; they'd sometimes use medieval means of interrogation resulting in grunts and screams coming from the dungeons. The trio looked more and more tired every single time anyone came to visit, growing weaker with time and it looked as if life was escaping them, especially the always cheerful Allen and Alma, even Kanda was getting paler and tired. And believe it or not, this was happening in the matters of three days…

On the morning of the fourth Lvellie gathered everyone including the imprisoned trio in the grand hall.

"I believe I don't have to clarify myself why you are all gathered here. I do not want uproars after this so if you all do not want confrontations listen and do not pull me stunts." He paused. "The following: Alma Karma and Kanda Yuu are to be released under the supervisions of an inspector. Allen Walker is to be sent back to the dungeons since he condition is deemed unsafe. Therefore he will stay there until further notice." Lvielle finished his speech and left behind a hall filled with protesting voices. Not that he cared at all.

Back in the hall, the CROWs took Allen, still sealed and dragged him back to the lower levels before anyone could notice, using the already started commotion, as they had no desire to deal with the staff of the Order. The other exorcists including Kanda and Alma just couldn't believe their eyes. Allen, the boy ready to throw away his life for the Order, was "deemed unsecure".

" _What the actual fuck?! The beansprout?! Unsecure?!"_ Kanda's thoughts were plastered on his face as his usual frown was deepening.

"Nii-san! Can't you do something?" Lenalee was on the verge of a mental breakdown. All of this was getting too much, just too much.

*sigh* "Unfortunately, dear Lenalee, I cannot do a thing…" Komui's gloomy answer made the atmosphere even more tensed and saddened.

At the lower levels, as the CROWs were dragging Allen, Lvellie showed out of nowhere.

"Please, follow me, Mr. Walker. Your master wanted an audience with you." Lvellie's greasy, superior-like voice almost made Allen sick.

The group reached a rich decorated door which was guarded and knocked. Lvellie opened the door without waiting for an answer, and Allen was met with a familiar sight- the red haired man who taught him everything, yet could be compared to Satan himself, sitting and drinking his favorite red wine.

"So you landed yourself in another sticky situation, hmm, stupid apprentice?" Cross's voice was calm as he faced the white-haired teen.

"Well, _Master_ , it's obvious isn't it?... The memories of the 14th are plaguing as always…" Allen's sassy at first tone turned sober.

"This is why I wanted an audience with you. You have to know this; you do not just possess the memories of the 14th… He is inside you…with time "Allen" will disappear and the 14th will take over after you…" Cross's confession was interrupted by Allen.

"What did you just say?! I AM the 14th?! But then if I'm him, then are Mana and he connected… Did he raise me because of him? "Allen's face was itched with pain and sadness.

"Yes, they were connected. But I knew them both, stupid apprentice. And let me tell you something, Mana loved you truly, and it had nothing to do with the 14th. And when you are consumed, the Noah inside will make you kill someone you love." Cross came forward and sort of hugged his apprentice, who was so shaken that he couldn't utter a single sound.

"The meeting is over!" one of the CROWs barked as they got Allen ready to drag him out. Cross turned to the other side of the room.

"Is that all, Master?! You just drop the bloody bomb and then say nothing more?! I WILL NOT turn into the 14th! I joined the Order and promised Mana to keep walking forward as me not the 14th! Master!" Allen was shouting, and in order to grab Cross's attention he called Tim, and when the golem flew in front of his face he head-butted him towards his Master. The yellow ball hit its target and Cross turned around ready to strangle his apprentice. But instead uttered a single phrase that would leave Allen restless for days on and on, and would frustrate Lvellie to no end.

"Listen to the 14th! There is another side to this war. Don't die before it's over this time."

And so, Allen was taken away to the dungeons. And in the other room, Lvellie and Komui were trying to figure out the mysterious message meant because they were very well aware that Cross would never tell them.

* * *

 _And again thanks to jy24 for the reviews ^^_


	5. Chapter 4: Interrogations Pt2

_Here is the second update. And not to forget, my updating will get quite messy since it's my senior year at high school and graduation and stuff, but yeah. Plese enjoy^^ )All comments and reviews and critics are welcome)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or any of the references I make- they go to their respected owners._

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Noah's Mansion**

Lavi awoke to being tied to a luxurious chair next to Bookman and surrounded by Noahs. The Old panda seemed to have awoken earlier than him.

" _What's going on here?"_ Lavi thought as there was an eerie atmosphere surrounding them. And the strangest thing was that everyone was calm and there wasn't an ounce of hostility neither from Noah nor from Bookman. One of the Noahs was sitting in front of us and was talking. Later he would be labeled in Lavi's memory as Sheril Kamelot- probably the most sadistic Noah of them all (along with Road).

"We have pledged our loyalty to the Millennium and we'd follow all his orders, you already know this. But as of recent our "feelings" have taken part in the picture too. The 14th … We'd never accept him I the family. Even better, whoever lays sight on him first would kill him on the spot and we would celebrate! *maniacal laughter* But no! The Earl goes and orders to "protect him from the heart with your lives"… Even after what happened 35 years ago!" Sheril's rant was quite emotional. "So we want to "understand" better. This is where you come into play."

"How am I supposed to know what is going on in the Earl's head?" The Old geezer calmly answered.

"Road told me that 35 years ago you were quite intimate with the previous generation of Noahs. So now…I want a through and thorough search of the Bookman logs you possess!" The switch from calm and smiling to a maniac killer-like expression alone was scary.

" _That guy is insane!_ " Lavi's thoughts were surely displayed on his face.

Bookman, on the other hand, was still keeping his poker face on.

"Please, do not forget that Fiidora's "parasites" currently reside in this apprentice of yours and the other exorcist from earlier. You surely do not want to lose another successor at your age, right?" The smirk on the face of the Noah just begged to be wiped off. While the conversation was unfolding before Lavi, above his head was situated Fiidora with his disgusting parasite-filled tongue just waiting for a signal to torture someone. It really didn't matter who.

"I have to disappoint you, but you'll have hard time accessing logs recorded so long ago. It's not like I will willingly allow you to." The Panda's poker face could rival Allen's at any given time.

Lavi looking battled and bloody from the fight in China called out to Panda not to say anything. As Sheril was about to use his powers on Lavi, Tyki came in with some knews.

"You just won't believe what's going on in the Order!" He said animatedly. "Thanks to Fiidora's little spies, we know that the 14th is in custody and tortured for information, they have Alma who is purified thanks to the white-haired nuisance and in general now the Order is in such chaos that they won't pull it together soon."

" _What?! The_ _14_ _th_ _…does he mean Allen-chan?! What is going on?! We need to find a way out and return as fast as possible!"_ Even though Lavi was battled and tired, but his Bookman nature kicked in and the gears in his head started working out an escape plan.

" _History is taking an unpredicted turn…and we need to be there to record it; has Walker given in to the 14_ _th_ _; has Cross told him what is going on?"_ So many questions were roaming the older Bookman's head, but first and foremost, they had to find a way out.

The reluctance Sheril was faced with set him off…completely; and then he lost it!

"What is the relationship between Road, Earl and the 14th?" He asked on the verge of insanity. His question was answered with silence.

That threw him off the edge

"WHAT IS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ROAD, EARL AND THE 14TH?!" And with that Sheril used his power to slam Lavi in the wall.

Bookman was shocked and scared for his apprentice's life. But he knew better; Lavi wasn't just anybody and he knew the boy could handle things.

"Sheril, I believe you need to leave the room. Go wind off a little bit." Tyki said. Even though he would have enjoyed watching the exorcists before him suffer, they were way too important for the grand scheme the Earl was pulling. Or so he thought at the moment.

"No need to thank me, Exorcists. I did not do it for you. Will you disclose something to us in the end?" Tyki asked calmly and quite sarcastically.

"All I am going to say is that there is another side to this war. And it will point the scales in unexpected side." Bookman repaid the "favour" the Noah made.

"Well, that definitely was interesting; and probably valuable. Anyway, Fiidora, keep your parasites inside that other exorcist, keep him alive. We need to know what is going on there." Tyki said and left.

Was it purposely or not, the Bookmen would never know the reason behind the Noah of Pleasure's actions; after all he called out all the other Noah and left them, without watch or guards or anything else what so ever.

"What's your condition, Junior? Can you move?" Bookman stood up and made his way to the laying apprentice of his.

"Just give me a minute, Gramps." Lavi answered with difficulty, as pain was spreading through his entire body. He did his best to try to stand up, but it proved to be too painful, so he sat up, pressing his back to the wall, or at least to the part that wasn't destroyed by the force of the impact from earlier.

After an hour or two, they didn't know since there were no windows or clocks. They decided that the escape was now or never; who knew how long was this "slip-up" of the Noah of Pleasure was going to last.

"Lavi, you need to know something. But it's going to take some time so I will tell you when we escape alive from here. It's very important to the current situation." Bookman said before they launched their plan. Which itself wasn't much of a plan given the mental capacity of the two Bookmen- just run away and kill any Akuma that comes in sight. And they did so. One would think that there would be Level –Fours swarming the place, but contrary to that there weren't any. Only a few Level-Ones and that was all. " _Probably Tyki's doing."_ Lavi mused. Anyway, they were grateful as they made their way out. The mansion was luxurious and beautiful. It was a pity, though. Such a beautiful house being in the Noah's possession. But that wasn't the time to be distracted by the surrounding. They came out to a huge golden field of wheat.

"I am pretty sure we will stumble upon a village if we manage to cross this field." Lavi said hoarsely.

Bookman nodded and started walking.

It took both men about two days to reach a village. From there they found a small inn, whose manager didn't ask any questions. From there they managed to connect with the Order.

"This is the Black Order. If you have…" Komui's voice could be heard from the phone, a little tired and definitely not as cheerful as usual.

"Komiu, it's me." This simple phrase made the chief's day, to say the least.

"Bookman?! It that you? With Lavi hopefully!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes, to everything. I heard the Order is in chaos. Anyway, we need to come as fast as possible, so we will be taking the train tonight from Marrysville. It will probably take a day or two to come." Bookman explained.

"Yes, here is chaotic, but we are doing our best. Well, then we will expect you. And before you leave, just know that Lvellie is roaming around here, and everyone is on the edge, and he will probably question you. Just so you know. "Komui warned his fellow exorcists and disconnected the phones.

"Lavi, come here." Junior did so. "We are leaving tonight. We need to reach the Order as fast as possible. And there we will be dealing with Lvellie. No matter what he is not to know that the Noahs let us out. Stick to the version that we were tortured and just found an opening." Lavi nodded. He was very well aware that Lvellie would twist their words so he had to be cautious.

After a few hours of rest, the two exorcists were waiting the train to arrive. The train to their home. Where they were to fight another battle, but from within...

...Or so they thought.


	6. Not a chapter (AN!)

**_Hello, guys. I hope your days are great._**

 _I have an announcement to make._

 _Now, you probably noticed that I went on a hiatus. I'm sorry guys for not notifying you. I've been literally buried under school and extra work, so I barely have any time to write. So, what I want to say is that, I'm not abandoning the story, i'm just going to prolong the hiatus a little more. I hope you guys understand me, I really want to upload more but my upcoming graduation and university entrance exams are taking up my whole time nowadays._

 _I have already developed pretty much the whole story in my head, and I do my best to write every now and then, so if everything is alright, there will be some posts in the upcoming vacations or I will upload most of it ar the whole story after I'm done with school._

 ** _Thank you all for putting up with me, my messy schedule and my story. I hope you like it and will like the rest of it._**


End file.
